


[vore] 101 Uses for Carrots, alternate ending

by wolfbunny



Series: Bluebunny Cherryberry Series [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fatal Vore, M/M, Vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: In an alternate chapter 9, Edge gets what's coming to him.





	[vore] 101 Uses for Carrots, alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this will satisfy some of the bloodlust that is justifiably directed at this incarnation of fox!Edge :3

“It’s Edge, he took—he took Papy!”  
  
“What? Okay, just stay there. I’ll bring him back to you, just—give me a little time.”  
  
“I’m coming over to get him!”  
  
“No, don’t come over.”  
  
“I’m coming!” Blue hung up.  
  
Red snapped his phone shut, cursing, and teleported to the lab to meet Blue. If Blue was determined to get into the foxes’ house, it was better to help him than to let him put himself at risk by walking from the lab to the front door unescorted.  
  
The portal was already active when he arrived. “I told you to stay put,” he snarled as Blueberry stepped through, at the same time as he held out his hand to teleport the bunny inside the house.  
  
“Where’s Edge?” Blueberry ignored his reproach but took his hand.  
  
“He must’ve taken Carrots to his room with him.”  
  
“Take me there!”  
  
“I don’t—look, let’s try knocking first.” Red was afraid of what they might see if they appeared suddenly, surprising the pair when they thought they were alone.  
  
“Fine, just hurry!” Blue agreed, and Red took them to the living room. But before Blue made it halfway up the stairs, there was a loud knock on the door—the front door. They both paused, startled. After a moment, Edge emerged from his room, giving them both a startled glance. Blueberry scurried back down the stairs to get away from him and be close to Red.  
  
“What are you doing, Sans? Answer it!” Edge snapped.  
  
After gently guiding Blue to hide behind the side of the couch, Red went to the door and opened it.  
  
“E-Executioner Undyne? You here to see Boss?” Even when she’d been only Captain of the Royal Guard, Undyne’s presence had usually been a bad sign, but since her promotion it was even worse.  
  
“Yes,” she said, barging in. She was a little taller than Edge, with a solid build under her armor, and her lack of visible ears disconcerted Red by making her emotions harder to read. She’d been out of the water long enough for her teal fur to be fluffy, and her whiskery muzzle would have been cute if it weren’t perpetually snarling. “He’s facing charges.”  
  
“What?” Red backed up, not trying to stop her. “I know I’d have to be barking mad to interfere with an investigation that has your seal of approval—”  
  
“Sans,” she said warningly.  
  
“—but I think you’re barking up the wrong tree here.”  
  
She rolled her eyes. Edge, not one to hide from confrontation, made his imperious way down the stairs. Meanwhile, two large, armored fox guards trailed in after Undyne.  
  
“What am I charged with?” he asked.  
  
“Apparently you—raped a bunny?”  
  
The two guards looked at each other. “It does smell like bunnies and sadness in here,” said one.  
  
“Is that the bunny?” Undyne jabbed a claw toward Edge’s room, where Stretch had peeked out the door. He immediately ducked back inside.  
  
“Come on out, Carrots,” said Edge. “You can set things straight.”  
  
Stretch obeyed, huddling in the doorway. Catching sight of Blue, he took a single step toward the stairs, but stopped, too intimidated by the other monsters.  
  
“Is it true?” Undyne demanded.  
  
Stretch looked from her to Edge and back. “Yes, he—Yes, it’s true,” he said into the expectant silence.  
  
“Wow. I didn’t want to believe it, but considering the source…”  
  
Red’s soul froze. How HAD Undyne found out? There was no way the bunnies could have safely reported it even if they’d known how. And the only person he’d mentioned it to was—of course. He’d made the lizard promise not to tell anyone, but—it could only be her. She was a terrible liar, but most people wouldn’t have noticed, since she was so anxious all the time anyway. But Undyne knew her well enough to tell the difference.  
  
“Carrots, why would you say that?” Edge was scandalized. “You’re my mate. We’re having kits together.”  
  
The two guards’ eyes went wide, but Undyne was unimpressed. “Hmm. Anyone else want to testify?”  
  
“It’s true!” Blueberry pulled himself on top of the arm of the couch.  
  
“Whoa, there’s two of them. Did you see it happen, bunny?”  
  
“Well, they—he didn’t do it right in front of me, but I—”  
  
“Sans?” Undyne cut him off. “What do you have to say for the record?”  
  
Red cowered, not daring to look at Edge. “It—it is true, but—! The thing is, it’s all my fault. Please don’t—”  
  
“All right, I’ve heard enough. Even his brother says he did it. Cuff him.”  
  
The two foxes blocked a flurry of Edge’s bone attacks long enough for one to slip around behind him and fix a cuff to his wrist. Edge grunted in frustration as the two guards cooperated to wrestle his other hand into the cuffs.  
  
“Let’s get this over with,” said Undyne. The guards forced Edge closer to her. He shot Red a furious glance, and Red cowered.  
  
Undyne opened her large, toothy maw. Ears folded back, Edge growled, too proud to beg or make excuses. He must think Red had betrayed him—no, Red HAD betrayed him, twice, three times, countless times—why hadn’t he just let him eat Stretch in the beginning? Red desperately wanted to look away, but he couldn’t.  
  
Undyne’s teeth closed around Edge’s skull and shoulders—he wasn’t wearing his best armor, but surely his shoulders would be too broad for her to swallow, Red hoped. No such luck. She gulped and the growling was silenced. The two fox guards let go of him as Undyne held his arms against his hips and lifted him up for a better angle. He kicked, and one of the guards yelped and backed off. Undyne, with her armor was unaffected, and gulped him down further, her teeth combing the fur of his tail, bringing him far enough in that his kicking was entirely inefectual. Red whined miserably, steadying himself by holding onto the couch, as his brother’s legs slid the rest of the way into Undyne’s gullet.  
  
“Red!” Blue’s panicked cry cut through his despair and he turned to see one of the fox guards holding the bunny, jaws parted and tongue lolling.  
  
“Hey!” said Undyne. “Hunt on your own time.” She glared at the guard as he set Blue back on the couch, and the other guard stopped looking hungrily up at Stretch. “Sans gets first dibs on them. He’s had a rough day. Come on, let’s go.” She smirked and turned to leave.  
  
“Wait,” said Red, floundering for any chance of mercy.  
  
Undyne let the fox guards pass through the door ahead of her so that she could give him a more sympathetic look. “I’ll give him this, Sans. He is—was—a fighter.”  
  
Red’s hand slid down the couch as he finally let himself fall to his knees. Undyne turned and left, closing the door behind her. No doubt Edge was still fighting. He wondered what he might have seen if not for the solidity of Undyne’s armor, and his soul churned with nausea, eye lights extinguishing.  
  
He might have stayed like that until he dusted, but eventually the bunnies crept up to him.  
  
“Red?” Blue said, tentatively. “Can you—take us to the portal?”  
  
“Oh. Right. Sure.” The bunnies couldn’t stay here. He would see them safely back and they’d just have to deal with Stretch’s situation on their own. They would be fine. He blinked his eye lights back on and turned just enough to offer a hand to each bunny, then transported them to the lab. He was gathering the energy to stand up and open the portal when Blue nudged Stretch toward the controls. That was nice of them, saving him the effort. Maybe he would just sit here until he dusted, instead of on the living room floor. It didn’t really matter.  
  
“Come on,” said Blue, pulling on his arm.  
  
“Nah, I’m good. You two go ahead.”  
  
“You’re not good. Come on, you’re coming with us.” Blue kept tugging.   
  
Stretch had opened the portal and was watching them, presumably waiting to set the timer for it to close automatically. “Yes,” he agreed. “You should come, Red.”  
  
“I’m not gonna leave you alone,” said Blue, giving up on pulling him by the arm and climbing up his jacket to look him in the face at close range.  
  
Red scowled. “Fine, but don’t complain if you have to clean up my dust.”  
  
“Red!” Blue scolded, but the fox pressed him to his chest as he hauled himself to his feet just long enough to step through the portal. Stretch followed after, and the portal closed a few seconds later.  
  
“Where do ya want me, Blue?” Red asked, although he was perfectly content to stay here in the lab forever.  
  
“Come to the living room.”  
  
Red reached out to touch Stretch and teleported one last time. He set Blue on the carpet and let himself slump over sideways in front of the bunnies’ couch, turning his skull to press his face into the carpet.  
  
Blue walked around to hug his skull, rubbing the fur at the base of his ears. “I’m—I’m sorry things turned out this way, Red.”  
  
Red grunted.  
  
“Are you sure he’s dead, though? I mean, Papy and I have both been eaten, and we’re fine—well—definitely alive.”  
  
Red couldn’t find the energy to acknowledge him at all anymore.  
  
“I’ll go get some tacos, okay? I think we could all use something to—some breakfast. Hang in there, Red, I’ll be right back.”  
  
Red didn’t care. He let his eye lights gutter out again. After a minute—or it could have been longer—he felt a skeletal hand stroke his skull again. It wasn’t Blue’s, though.  
  
“Red. I’m sorry, too.”  
  
It was Stretch. Red wasn’t even tempted to respond. The bunny was probably glad Edge was gone.  
  
“I wish it could’ve been different. But—but you still have his kits.”  
  
That was right. The kits were all he had left of his brother. They would grow up half-fox in a world of rabbits—they would need him. He pulled Stretch into a protective hug.

**Author's Note:**

> This felt very similar to the end of [Razz Noms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12468372/chapters/28376968).
> 
> Art and commentary about Bluebunny multiverse and other fics on my [tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
